There has conventionally been known a circuit module including a circuit board having electronic components mounted on the surface thereof, wherein the circuit board is sealed with an insulating resin along with the electronic components, and an electromagnetic shield is formed of an electrically conductive material on the top surface and the side surfaces of the resin. It has been proposed that such a circuit module should include a conductive component for electromagnetically shielding the electronic components from each other so as to prevent electromagnetic wave interference between the electronic components in the module (see, e.g., Patent Literature 1).